I want to be with you
by LustyHearts
Summary: Kuro was always so popular, beautiful, and had this royal air about her. She always seemed so strong and confident the way she walked, talk and smiled Who knew she had such a fragile relationship with her parents? I wanted to help her but how can I? With these feelings of mine, can I really say that I am doing this as her friend?


I want to be with you.

She sits in the corner not uttering a word. Her eyes are sunken and red from all the crying. She won't talk to anyone nor will she open up to anyone. She's just another victim of herself. From behind her, empathetic eyes stare at her with worry. The observer wanted to help her but has nothing to say.

"Actions speak louder than words", she muttered to herself.

Swiftly, she walks up and embraced her from behind. Much to her dismay, she received no reaction. Despite this, she held on.

"You're not alone. I'm here" she said under her breath.

Even with her calm demeanor, she was suffering the same pain on the inside. It was empty but it only attracted pain to fill that void. She felt powerless to be able to nothing. Even with these futile resorts, she held on, grasping for the light. Hours passed as the two stayed in the stasis position. No motion was made. No sound and no tears. It was just a lonely girl wrapped around the other girl's desperate embraced. The clock continued to tick and the room remained unchanged.

The Sun rises again as a girl lays on her bed. The smell of bacon and egg tickled her nose and slowly pulled her away from sleep. She slowly opened up her eyelids and awkwardly surveyed her surroundings. Though a little sluggish due to her awakening, her eyes suddenly opened wide in panic as she looked around her room in panic. It was last night that she was comforting her best friend. She remembered holding her from behind but the memory becomes foggier as it edges closer to the event that she has fallen asleep.

"Stupid...I'm so stupid...Why did I have to act so creepy last night? Why did I have to be so nosy and touch her like that?" The girl continuously berates herself for her embarrassing actions that occurred last night. "Kuro...I'm so sorry..."

Tear's welled up in her eyes as she feared the worst. Her one and only friend, Kuro, left her. She's now all alone; Nobody to talk to…Nobody to laugh with... Nobody to share her times…the good…and the bad.

"We could have been just friends...Why did I risk it? Why did I yearn for more...Why do I love her?

More tears rained down from her cheeks...as she slowly sinks down into her self-created pit of despair  
"Neku? Are you okay?"

A familiar voice called out to her. She knew this voice anywhere. It was an outlandish outcome but her ears do not lie. She looked up and saw that familiar smiling face that belonged to her best friend.

"K-Kuro...I thought you-"

"I was going to... but I can't just leave you behind, can I? Kuro said with a mature tone. That shadow of herself that Neku saw last night seemed like a dream. This was her friend. This was the face of the person she fell in love with. This was the person in which she shed her tears for. Kuro walked up to her with a matriarchal expression and held Neku's face against her bosom.

"It's alright" she said. "I'm not going to leave. I have my own reason to stay.

As soon as she spoken the last few syllables, she grabbed Neku by the wrists and pushed her down onto the bed.

"You're my reason, Neku. I'm in love with you"

Neku's face was beet red. Her mind was racing with questions and all the possible answers lead up to just one response.

"W-What?"

"I said I love you. I always felt attracted to you for some reason but last night I realized it was love. Being held by you...I felt safe. I felt like I belonged there... even more than I did when I was with my parents.

Neku could see longing in Kuro's eyes. She felt like that if she pushed her away, Kuro would just go back to that pitiful state again. She did the only thing that she can do at that moment. She tripped Kuro with her legs and allowed her to fall toward her. She took that chance to introduce her lips to Kuro's. It was her first kiss...shared with the person that she loved. Kuro's eyes shot wide open. It was her turn to be the one that was embarrassed. As Neku nibbled on her lower lip for entrance, she allowed it. Even with her cluttered state of mind, she knew the steps of the forbidden art that the two girls were now taking part in. Their tongues slowly danced with one another's. Slowly but surely, their sensations melted into one and their consciousness slowly slipped away.

"Hey Kuro...let's go back to bed. I want to show YOU my love."

The house suddenly became engulfed in flames because Kuro forgot to turn off the stove while cooking breakfast.

There were no survivors…..

~The End~


End file.
